Upwards
by Kitten Trails
Summary: Sunil Nevla, traveler and explorer, trudges through the blazing hot desert in order to finally take revenge, but from whom? Another repost from dA!


The sun batted down on Sunil Nevla like a war drum. The heat singed his fur and make it wet and sticky, as he trudged through the desert. The sand beneath his hind feet was blazing hot, and stung his paws with each step. He clenched his fists tightly, and kept going. He was not going to let them win.

After a while of walking, he pulled to a very small creek flowing between a few rocks and some boulders. He nestled down to wash his face, hands, arms and legs. He then removed a backpack from his back and pulled out an empty canister. He filled it with the cool water, and drank some of it. He knew that he would need all the energy he could get, and water would definitely help. Sunil placed the canister back into the first pouch and felt his stomach growl. He hadn't eaten since he had taken that sandwich from Blythe's bag, almost 2 days ago. He really would have liked another, but he wouldn't find one in this heat, that was for sure.

He finished resting, and continued on again. After what seemed like minutes his arms and legs were burning once more. The bones seemed to grow rusty and unmovable, like the muscles were falling asleep. He dragged himself through the sand beneath him.

Finally, he reached a stop. He looked up to seem a valley of large rocks and boulders ahead of him, the cliffs trailed upwards into an oval like shape. This was it.

He swallowed and darted into the canyon. Before he knew it, they slithered out from beneath the rocks at his arrival. "Look who'sssss back," breathed one of them. "Sssssunil Nevla." Another spoke. "We haven't sssseen you in forever. Come back to fight?" Sunil clenched his fists even tighter. "I will make you pay for what you did to me in front of them!" Crowed the blue mongoose. Whispers and chokes of laughter echoed in the canyon, darting from wall to wall from each cliff, crawling into the caverns and tunnels. The laughter roared in the back of Sunil's skull. This was it. He had waited forever for this moment. He was not going to fail.

He charged at a herd of cobras, launching himself headfirst. He grabbed them by their necks and tossed them around. The cobras let out startled hisses and lunged at him. He darted left and trailed off. He grabbed one and raced by another group, diving down and swatted them with the snake in his paws. He threw the snake back over to another one, and fought vigorously against them. He finished one area, and dashed over to another. He pulled himself onto a boulder and stood above the cobras swimming around in the small rocks below it. He growled at them, and when one lashed up at him, he was hit by it and staggered off and slipped over onto a smaller rock. He landed down and coughed up dust. _Don't give up._ He launched himself back at the cobra and kicked it's snout. His eyes burned with anger, as he continued to defeat them. He let out a choking sound as one snuck out from behind him and twirled around his neck. He sank his teeth and claws into the scales on it's back. The cobra hissed and jerked away. He smashed down and kept it from running, it lay there motionless.

More and more he kept fighting, until the last cobra stood in front of him. It's eyes burned into his, like magnets. He charged at it and clawed it. They rolled around in turmoil and hissed at each other. Sunil managed to get his hands around the cobra's neck and snapped it. The snake flopped down motionless in front of him. It was over.

He stared at the snake in his paws. He dropped it down to the rocky sand below. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and looked up. The sun had began to low, and the heat dimmed. He walked up to his backpack and pulled out the canister. He swallowed down big gulps of water, his eyes shut. He placed the canister back into his pack and curled up under the shade of one of the boulders. He didn't want to trudge in the burning heat tomorrow, but neither did he want to crawl in the pitch black night.  
He had accomplished something he had waited his entire life for.

If only his father had been their to see it.

Sunil lay down and drifted off to a deep sleep. He needed rest, for he would have to walk again tomorrow. He would never forget this day.


End file.
